Touch of Lace
by Nicole2513
Summary: VINCE FIC: It's Jesse birthday and the guys celebrate at a strip club. Vince/OFC COMPLETE!


I can just say that this story did** NOT** turn out anything like I had originally planned. It was supposed to be a funny oneshot about the guys going to a strip club and somehow my mind twisted it into a love story. (Still involving a strip club mind you) Anywho, I have a strange mind and I think you'll realize it after reading this one. Lol. But who could resist, it's a Vince story!!! Anyways, enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.

**Title: Touch of Lace**

**Rating: PG-13  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Summary: It's Jesse birthday and the guys celebrate at a strip club. Vince/OFC**

"Beautiful..." Jesse said drawing out the word as he entered the strip club. It was his birthday and like team tradition they went to the strip club. Jesse was a big fan of the strip clubs. His arms were out in front of him as if he were giving someone a hug; as if he had just walked through heaven's doors. The guys chuckled at him; Jess was nuts.

"Just pick one; everything is on us tonight man." Dom clapped him on the shoulder as they walked in further to find a table. They got lucky and got the table just at the end of the stage. The whole night was dedicated to strippers and alcohol. And there were plenty of cute strippers to go around.

"I got first round." Vince stated as he walked over to the bar. He leaned against it casually as he waited for the girl to wait on him. After finishing with the other customers; she walked over to him and gave him a big, fake smile.

"What can I get you?" She asked; her voice was feminine yet, confident.

"Four coronas and four shots of Jack." She nodded and grabbed four shots glasses. She set them on the bar between her and Vince before turning to grab the Jack Daniels. Without any effort she poured the four shots. "Are you always this thrilled with your customers?" Vince asked with a sweet smile. She looked up at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she popped the tops on the beers.

"That was one fake smile you gave me." Realization hit her; her face was serious for one second before she burst into a genuine grin. He congratulated himself for getting her to smile for real. She was a cute girl; probably about twenty-four, no taller than five-five, dark skin, slim body, real long curly hair, she looked exotic yet, she wore the most clothes out of all the girls here; wearing tight jeans and a cut-off tank top.

"It's been a long ass night." She sighed; smiling at him. He took out his wallet and handed her a fifty dollar bill. She put it in the register and took out his change; handing it to him. Slipping the money into his pocket, he grabbed the tray of drinks and went to walk away before he stopped.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"You didn't leave me with much of a choice." She smirked. He chuckled with a slight nod.

"How did you end up working here?" He paused. "It's obvious you're not a stripper..." Vince trailed on; balancing the tray on the palm of his hand.

The woman shrugged. "It's a job."

"And all this..." He pointed around him. "Doesn't bother you?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Happy with that answer, he smiled at her once more before walking back to the table where all the guys were staring at the big-breasted blond on stage. The first round was passed around as the blond took her top off...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Le, you're round bro." Vince smacked his arm lightly. Leon was staring intently at the girl that was spinning around the pole as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a bill and threw it at Vince. He growled and picked up the bill before sulking over to the bar. Vince of course, lightened up when he saw that she was still working the bar. Vince sat on one of the bar stools while he rested his elbows on the bar.

The nameless girl realized he was there so she put the towel down that she was using to dry glasses as she walked over to him with a knowing smile. "You again." She crossed her arms but didn't lose the smile. "Are you the slave boy?" Vince chuckled and glared jokingly.

"I don't mind..." He shrugged. "You're my escape."

"How so?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"From that." He pointed towards the stage where a small girl spread her legs in a real trashy way. The brunette laughed and shook her head.

"You're supposed to be into that kind of thing. It's the whole point of a strip club." She said as she leaned against the bar with her hip; arms still crossed. Vince shook his head in disagreement.

"Nah, this is not my thing; it's my friend's birthday, I came for the booze." Vince laughed as she poured him a shot.

"On the house..." She said quietly; leaning into him as if it were a secret. His eyes sparkled with joy as he lifted it in salute then put it to his lips.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"No problem." She said with a nod.

"So what's your name?" She didn't answer at first. "I should know the name of my new favorite bartender." Vince grinned sexily. She snorted before looking at him as if he were full of shit. He liked that she was laid back and didn't just absorb all his attention like some bimbo. This girl was actually pretty normal.

"You're not a stalker are you?"

"If I am it just means I'm looking for more booze." He couldn't lose the smile from his face and he realized that she hadn't stopped smiled since he sat down.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She purred towards him. His heart sped up.

"Vince." He stated. She paused as if she were inspecting him in her mind.

"I'm LC..." She trailed on holding her hand out; he stuck his out and they shared a quick handshake.

"Is it short for something?" Vince asked, making conversation.

"That's on a need to know basis." LC chuckled and grabbed four beers and four shots without even asking him. She just knew that it's what he originally came here for.

"Okay, okay, I see how you are." He stated as he grabbed the tray and handed her the money; she set his change on the tray and gave him a small wave before he walked back over to the table where the guys were slipping dollar bills into a redhead's g-string.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey..." He looked to his left and found LC standing there with a beer in her hand. She held it out for him; he grabbed it and smiled. "Where is everyone else?" She thought it was rather funny that Vince was sitting with his back to the stage. Yet, it was sweet in a twisted kind of way because, he WASN'T into that kind of thing; most guys were, maybe he wasn't a scumbag.

"Getting lap dances..." Vince shook his head; not being into this sort of thing.

"Oh, well, my shifts over..." She ran her fingertips over the back of her neck, slightly nervous and unsure of what to say. What had possessed her to begin with to come and say bye to Vince, a man she didn't even know.

"Really? Well, sit." Vince pushed the chair for her with his foot; then held out the cold beer she just brought him. LC was hesitant but then, slowly reached out for the beer; tipping it back, chugging a good portion of the contents before sitting down. Vince grinned with defeat; his dimples caved in just slightly.

"So Vince, what do you like to do?" LC grinned at him just as the next blond took the stage. He shrugged in response.

"I'm up for just about anything," LC raised her eyebrows. "Except strip clubs." Vince threw in. "I like to go out, mostly loud bars... and I don't know, just hang out. So what do YOU like to do?" Again, Vince couldn't help but smile continuously.

"Okay, you see her?" LC pointed to the stage. Vince didn't like that she dodged his question but, he turned around none the less. "She's almost forty, she's got FOUR kids." LC laughed loudly; shaking her head.

"You're kidding me?" Vince hissed playfully. LC shook her head.

"About three weeks ago, her grown son and his friend came in here just as she was starting her act..." Vince burst into a fit of laughter and LC followed suit. Shaking his head, he tipped back his beer and just looked at her for a second. "And, and her husband had no idea she was doing this..." This brought on another round of laughter. Once it died down, they just looked at each other.

"So what's your real name?" Vince asked quietly.

"I can't give away all my secrets..." She winked at him.

"Mysterious, I like it." Vince said as his eyebrows went up with praise.

This continued for the next few minutes before the guys finally came back. All of them were wearing satisfied smirks on their faces. LC and Vince shared a knowing look before they all sat down.

"Who's your friend?" Dom asked bluntly towards Vince. When he was drinking he had no restraint. LC wasn't offended though.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Vince said simply. Dominic gave him a look as if to say: 'touché'.

"I'm Dominic." He held out his hand. She gave him a nod, shaking his hand quickly.

"LC..." Now she was feeling sort of uncomfortable. Before just sitting here talking with Vince wasn't so bad but now there was a pack of men sitting here and they wanted to watch the naked women dance around the stage. Don't get her wrong, she liked her job and she respected working women; it just seemed like a trashy way to make a living. LC was a bartender; it's what she does best.

"You wanna get out of here?" Vince leaned close to her so no one else would hear.

"I don't know," She was skeptical. "Where would we go?" She wasn't the one night stand kind of girl; sure, she adored Vince but, it just wasn't who she was.

"This is gonna sound strange..." Oh God, this must be the part where he gives her some horrible pick up line in hopes of getting her in bed. She braced herself before he continued. "But I could go for an ice cream cone right about now." Vince grinned at her. Her shoulders fell with relief. Did she just hear him right? Her laughing erupted and she barely contained herself. Here she was expecting the worst, expecting to be disappointed and this big rugged man just suggested ice cream. It was rather cute once she thought about it.

"Okay, sure, I could do ice cream." LC said setting her beer down on the table. Vince nodded with agreement and stood up.

"I'm outta here guys."

"What? Why?! Stay, we'll get another round." Dom said looking up at him as if he were crazy.

"Hell no man, this isn't my scene, Jess happy birthday man but, I can't stand to watch another girl get her thong filled with dollar bills." Vince shook his head smiling.

"How are you getting home?" Dom asked, that did pose a slight problem.

Vince just shrugged. "I'll walk, I don't care. See ya." At this point he just wanted out of that club where it was quiet and he could talk to his new friend LC.

Once they were outside, Vince looked around and enjoyed the night sky. LC glanced at him as they walked away from the club.

"Good God, I just don't think I can ever go back!" Vince growled playfully as they decided to walk to their ice cream destination.

"Why is it you don't like them though?" LC asked as the wind blew her hair away from her face in a very sexy way. Vince definitely noticed this.

"What? Do you want me to like them or something?" Vince smiled sweetly; eying her up.

"It's just that MOST GUYS enjoy strip clubs." She rolled her eyes at the thought before smirking.

"Well I personally feel that a woman's body shouldn't be shown off in that way. Okay, don't get me wrong, I can go for short skirts or cleavage; I'm a guy and it's nice. I'm not going to lie but, full nudity," He hesitated, unsure if she would be offended by his next comment. "Is for the bedroom. It's personal and it's unattractive how strippers exploit themselves like that for money." Vince held his breath as she took in what he said. Her eyes squinted as she stared ahead and thought about what he said.

"Well Vince, I must say that I'm pretty surprised by your answer and the fact that I don't think you're lying just to get into my pants. Impressive." Vince erupted in laughter as he shook his head as they finally made it to the small ice cream shop.

They told the teenager what they wanted and then Vince handed him money.

"I got mine." LC pulled out some money.

Vince pushed her hand away. "I'm also a gentlemen when I want to be." His reply was light hearted and sarcastic. LC snickered as the teenager handed him his change before going to work on their order. Once she had her ice cream, she took a bite them groaned with pleasure.

"Yummy. Thank you Vince." They sat down at the picnic table off to the side.

"No problem..." He replied quietly; taking in her facial features. She was a really great girl and they were hitting it off great. Vince was definitely crushing on LC, the bartender he met at a strip club. "So," He paused, actually finding himself slightly nervous and excited at the same time. "Once the night ends... can I maybe call you? Ask you out on a real date?" He met her eyes and waited.

"I think I'd like that." She said sweetly, nodding her head.

"And, maybe even get your real name out of you..." Vince smirked sexily.

"It's my mystery, if I gave everything up the first day, you'd have no reason to stick around." She giggled then licked the side of her ice cream.

"You're very different I must say I like it." Vince chuckled.

"Well, do you promise to call me?" LC wanted to go out and Vince was jumping for joy on the inside. All nervousness left his body and now he knew that she was going to let him take her out for real.

"I will _DEFINITELY_ call you." He stated matter-of-factly, his voice was sexy.

As they continued to talk, they threw out their garbage and started their walk back towards the club. Once they arrived at her car, they both stopped and wondered what to do next.

"Well, Vince, I had a lot of fun with you tonight. Been pretty busy at the club lately so, I haven't gotten out much and thanks again for the ice cream." Vince nodded, smiling down at her; since he was much taller than she was. Without a thought, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was definitely surprised but, he loved it none the less. Vince smiled down at her and she found herself blushing from her sudden move.

Leaning down towards her, he slowly crept closer, making sure to watch her face just in case she didn't want him to kiss her. She smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly just before their lips made contact. This time it was slower and deeper; Vince cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. She tasted so sweet. Once they pulled away, there was a slight awkward moment, LC smiled bashfully.

"Do you want to um," She swallowed hard. "Come back to my place, I won't sleep with you but, I have beer." She smiled sweetly. Vince laughed at her; she was damn cute, yet blunt.

"I didn't know that was an option to begin with." She rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Let's see, you want to take me home huh?" She smacked him on the arm. "I'll allow it if you tell me your real name." He grinned mischievously. She snorted and crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna get in the car now and give you time to make your decision." She whispered before getting into her car without another word to him. This little game they played with each other was sweet and fun at the same time. She waited as Vince playfully rubbed his chin in thought before walking over to the passenger side. Once he was inside he flashed her a big toothy grin before she started the engine. They pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the busy highway. After a few minutes of silence she turned down the radio and glanced at him.

"My name is Lacey." She smiled as she looked ahead at the road. In the corner of her eye, she saw Vince look over and smile at her.

Leaning over, Vince got close to her before growling close to her ear. "Well it was _VERY _nice to meet you Lacey..." He kissed her cheek.

What was it about Vince that made her weak in the knees? Maybe it was the fact that he was a gentlemen yet, rugged at the same time. The fact that he wasn't pigheaded but, he could take a joke and make them at the same time. She could see the hunger in his eyes all night and it excited her but, she respected the fact that he wasn't pushing her. He was just going with the flow, that's the kind of girl she was. She concluded that it was that naughty yet, honest sparkle in his eyes that made her want him so much.

In the end, Vince called her the next day... as promised.

**-END-**


End file.
